Melody/Gallery
Melody Melody as a baby little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg|Melody as a baby ariel eric and melody.jpg|A royal family Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-447.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-25-20h53m01s160.png Melody as a Pre-teen IMG_4204.png|Potion drops on Melody's feet IMG_4207.png|Melody's tail turning back into her feet IMG_4208.png|Melody's feet after the transformation IMG_4209.png|Melody as she tries to breath IMG_4212.png|Melody holding her breath IMG_4213.png|Melody drowning Tlm2pic0001135.jpg|Melody as Morgana grabs her leg. Melody's necklace..jpg|Melody's locket from her grandfather. Melody1.jpg 1. Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (8) - Copy.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (5).jpg|Melody and Sebastian The Little Mermaid 2 (2).jpg The Little Mermaid 2 (3) (1).jpg Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (9).jpg snapshot_009 Melody (3).jpg|"What's happening?" The Little Mermaid 2 Melody and Ariel (1).jpg The Little Mermaid 2 (6) (1).jpg|Melody smiling at Sebastian The Little Mermaid 2 Melody and Ariel (9).jpg|Ariel and Melody Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (1).jpg|Melody giggling Melody swimming.jpg|Melody swimming Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (11).jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (12).jpg|"The party!" Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (8).jpg Melody upset with Morgana.jpg|Melody upset with Morgana Melody Mermaid.jpg|Melody gaining a tail. Melody meets Tip and Dash.jpg|Melody meets Tip and Dash Melody, Tip and Dash singing.jpg|Melody, Tip and Dash singing Melody11.jpg|Melody falling after retrieving the trident. Melody grabs the trident.jpg|Melody as she grabs the trident. Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1800 - Copy.jpg snapshot_087 (2).jpg Sad Melody (1).jpg Little Mermaid 2 The Arguement (36).jpg Little Mermaid 2 The Arguement (38).jpg Little Mermaid 2 The Arguement (39).jpg|Melody upset with her mother little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-5593.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6435.jpg Melody sobbing with her mother.jpg|Melody sobbing with her mother. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7893.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7894.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg 2.gif 7.gif Melody Swimming Deep.PNG MPF1.PNG MPF2.PNG MPF3.PNG MPF4.PNG MPF5.PNG MPF6.PNG MPF7.PNG MPF8.PNG MPF9.PNG Melody as a princess Ariel and Melodythelittlemermaid2 - 1 (13).jpg Ariel and Melodythelittlemermaid2 - 1 (14).jpg Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 12.jpg Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 1 (2).jpg|You look beautiful Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 6.jpg|"Do I have to do this?" BallRoom Scene (1).jpg|"Oh, yeah. Mom's right." BallRoom Scene (2).jpg|"I can do this." Melody takes a bow.jpg|Melody takes a bow. BallRoom Scene (3).jpg BallRoom Scene (4).jpg BallRoom Scene (7).jpg BallRoom Scene (9).jpg Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (7).jpg BallRoom Scene (11).jpg BallRoom Scene (14).jpg BallRoom scene (6).jpg|Dancing part Melody and her boy dancing.jpg|Melody and her boy dancing Melody and her boy dancing.jpeg Melody and her boy dancing (2).jpeg Melody and her boy dancing (3).jpeg Melody and her boy yelling.jpg|Melody and her boy yelling Melody and her boy yelling.jpeg Melody runs out of the ballroom.jpeg|Melody runs out of the ballroom Melody as a mermaid Melody2.jpg Melody3.jpg Melody touch a tail.jpg|Melody touch a tail Melody as a mermaid.jpg Melody swimming under the sea..png Melody4.jpg|Melody as a mermaid. Melody.jpg Melody, Tip and Dash singing.jpeg Thelittlemermaid2_494.jpg|Melody and Alex Ariel And Melody.jpg Ariel And Melody2.jpg|Melody and Ariel after Melody gives Morgana the trident. Melody9.jpg|Melody getting her legs back. Melody8.jpg Melody as a human Melody use the Trident to destroy the wall.jpg|Melody about to use the Trident to destroy the wall around Eric and Ariel's castle. Melody12.jpg|Melody as a human. Melody cheer up.jpg|Melody cheer up. Ariel & Melody swimming.jpg|Ariel and Melody swimming. Ariel and Melody singing.jpg|Ariel and Melody singing. Ariel, Melody and Eric are joining us.jpeg|Ariel, Melody and Eric are joining us. The Little Mermaid 2 Melody (3).jpg Melody loves Alex.jpg|Melody loves Alex. Ariel, Eric and Melody.png Ariel, Eric, Melody and all.jpg|King Triton, Ariel, Eric, Melody, and company singing together. Others Melody_&_Dolphin.png BcaALzGLi.png Melody Breaching.png Ddcw2yt-c03a4b9c-84c8-4ad6-9c4a-0598901f0f8b.png A3A054BB-6184-4751-B52E-BF40A1B7FDD4.gif Category:Galleries